A Day to Remember
by NyanCat2233
Summary: Marceline opens a portal to another dimension and finds a girl named Fionna and a cat named Cake. And most importantly true love.


An Unforgettable Day

I can barely remember this day. But, for the most part I can remember the best part. My name is Bmo. In this story there's one person that can finally get there day.

Scene 1: Candy Commotion

"Please! Please! Everyone calm down! I will figure this out." Right at that time Finn and Jake arrive. "Princess!" "Finn? What are you two doing here?" "We know who it was!" Jake said triumphantly. "Who?" "Ice King!" "This could not have been him because his magic is only ice!" "Come on follow me!" "My peeps! Please stay here and I will return and figure this out….hopefully."

Scene 2: Penguin Protest

"Finally! After all my years! I have figured out how to get to you!" "Wak." "Of course it's legit! Now before we go into the portal does anyone need to go potty?" "Wak" "Ok! But hurry up! I don't want someone to spoil this moment!" "ICE KING!" "Fantastic! Come on guys lets just go." "Don't let him go through that portal!" "Ok princess!" Jake stretches to grab his foot and bubblegum runs to tackle Ice king but Ice King grabs her and flies away. "PRINCESS!" They both run into the portal. Gunter comes out of the bathroom. "Wak."

Scene 3: Dimension Destruction

"Come on Fionna hop on my back!" "Marshall Lee? Where is he?" They hear two guitars playing at the same time. "Hey!" Marshall Lee says. "What do you two want?" "We just came over to se if you were alright." "Why wouldn't I?" "Well because, there is something going on in the candy kingdom." " Oh man." "Alright" " Let us come too".

Scene 4: Deathly Decisions

"So why have you 4 come here?" "Let us explain!" "What should we do with them?" "Kill them!" "Starve them!" "Actually look!" "At what?" "The girl and prince gumball look alike!" " No they don't" "Actually, yes we do." Prince Gumball said. "What is your name?" "Princess bubblegum." Gasps go along the kingdom. Then the others arrive. "Look! See!" Fionna said. "Finn! Jake! Oh my gosh, this is all my fault!" Marceline walks up there. "Please don't hurt my friends!" "Marceline!" They all say. "How did you get here?" She sighs and thinks for a little bit. "I'm the one who made the portal." "Really?" Ice King says. "I thought it was me." " Oh please Simon! Your magic is useless!" 'Whatever showoff."

Scene 5: Romantic Readings

"Come on I can bring you to my lab" "You have a laboratory?" "Oh yes! Do you?" "Of course!" "Alright you two!" Jake said. "So your name is Finn?" "Yah and your name is Fionna?" "Yep." "Haven't you guys realized it yet?" "What?" "That you two are the same!" "No we are not!" "Of course you two are!" "Well I guess we kind of are." Fionna blushes. "Hi Cake." Jake says love struck. Cake laughs. "Hi" "So do you know Fionna?" "Yes! Me and her are best friends!" "Cool me and Finn are best friends too!" "Ok everybody! We have arrived!" Things fall on the floor. "Hello, Gumball!" "Ice Queen!" "Wait we have an Ice King and you have an Ice Queen!" "Who is he?" "Finn." "Is he a prince?" "No I am not!" "Let me take a look." Finn pulls out his sword. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Ice Queen takes Finn. "Put me down!" Finn kicks her and he falls. Jake goes to tackle her. "My crown!" "Hey!" Ice King yells. "Leave her alone!" "What? What is your name?" "Ice King! And I know a thing or two about stealing and fighting!" "And speeches!" Ice Queen says. "Where was I? Gumball will be mine!" " In your dreams!" Ice Queen flies over to Fionna and throws her out the window. " FIONNA!" Cake yells and runs after her. Ice Queen runs after Cake and grabs her tail. "Let me go!" And throws her to the side. Ice Queen and Ice King fly away. "I s she ok?" "Yah I'm fine" "How?" "Cake caught me before I hit the ground." "Alright everyone lets figure this out."

Scene 6:Marceline Mayhem

"So how did you build the portal to get here?" "Well, first I got bug milk then- "Just what I needed!" "Oh." "Does anyone have some bug milk?" "Finn does!" "Dude!" 'Mind If I use it?" "Sure!" "Finn grabs the Bug milk. "So did you do this?" "Yes" "Then this?" "Yes" "Alright then we do this.' Then the portal opens. "Good job!" Ice King and Ice Queen show up. "I don't want to go!" "So sorry but you half to!" "Wait, what happened to Marshal Lee and Marceline?" "Fantastic."

Scene 7: Rendezvous Rocking

"Do you know how to do a minor cord?" "Of course!" Marshal Lee leans in to kiss her. "So I made a new- "Marceline?" "Dad?" "Who is he?" Marshal Lee asks. " You are coming with we." "Why?" "I want you to rule the nitosphere! Not making out with a boy I don't even know!" He puts a necklace on her. "MARCELINE!" " That's my girl!" Marshal Lee punches him. " What did you do to her?!" " He flies up to her and rips off the necklace. "Marceline!" "I'm fine. Not cool dad." He smiles. "Marshal Lee! Marcy! Come on you guys we're going home!" "Hey I was wondering," "What?" "Would you like to stay here with me?" "Yes! One sec," She flies down to the others. "Can I stay?" "Yes." She walks over to the Ice king. "Thank you." She hugs him. "Marceline." "Yes Simon" She hands her Hambo." She hugs him again then flies away. 'So this is the end I guess." 'Yup." "Bye." Then walks through the portal.

So that was my story and in the end Marceline got what she needed. So I guess that ends my story. Wait? What happened to the rest? They lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
